


Canon in D

by golden_thoughts



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, idk how to tag, my first post yeet, only a lil tho, there’s some nice fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_thoughts/pseuds/golden_thoughts
Summary: It’s been 4 months since Cyrus spoke to TJ, yet all they need is a piano to bridge the silence.**HUGE CREDITS TO @parkersfull ON TWITTER FOR THE IDEA**





	Canon in D

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 4 months since Cyrus spoke to TJ, yet all they need is a piano to bridge the silence.
> 
> In which a piano-playing jock gets his chocolate chocolate chip muffin back with some wedding tunes.
> 
> And again, huge thanks to @parkersfull for the idea <33

It had been 4 months. 4 months since Cyrus had brushed shoulders with TJ as they walked together. 4 months since he stayed up until 2 AM rambling about dinosaurs and psychology as TJ listened happily. 4 months since Cyrus lost the person who made him feel strong. 4 months since TJ had lost the person who made him feel okay with being weak, sometimes.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Cyrus didn’t plan to block his number, or avoid the park, or not make even the slightest eye contact. He planned to confront him, and to work it out, but then Kira and him started hanging out more and everything seemed to fall apart from there. Cyrus couldn’t look him in the eye if he tried.

And now he was here, at his best friend’s parents’ wedding. Two people promising each other trust and loyalty. 

Yes, he was being over dramatic, but when TJ-the only person who had never abandoned him or given up on him-left with a girl he barely knew for a really important costume, he thought he had a right to be mad.

But that anger slowly melted off of him as he heard soft piano playing. The groom was about to be introduced but all Cyrus could see was TJ, in a tux, playing the piano.

He didn’t look up from the keys. Cyrus didn’t care. He looked beautiful. He’d grown out his hair and it floofed over his forehead. His mouth was set in a line as he cautiously played, not wanting to make a single mistake for such an important event. 

Cyrus felt as if though everything had slowed down. Bowie had entered, his mom by his side as he walked over to Bex. TJ’s music swelled as Bex teared up and Andi cried. He forced himself to look away from the gorgeous pianist as to not miss the moment, but he couldn’t help a glance behind him every once in a while.

The ceremony ended with a kiss, and a family hug, and as the three left to get some photos, Cyrus finally turned to TJ.

He didn’t say anything and just watched him play a softer, lighter song and laugh with some of the guests. He looked up at a somewhat teary Cyrus and smiled back as his own tears formed. God, he missed him so much.

Neither said anything when Cyrus sat down, and especially not when TJ played for him. Nobody mentioned anything when the pair was found, leaning on each other, half-asleep and giggly.


End file.
